In recent years, many studies have been made on plant cultivation via artificial light source. In particular, the plant cultivation by the light-emitting diode (LED) attracts much attention due to excellent monochromaticity, energy saving, long service life and small size.
Plant illumination mainly includes the plant growth light and aquarium light. The plant growth light supplements the light source when the natural light is insufficient, which complements the sunlight and adjusts the agricultural product growth. The aquarium light not only improves the growth of aquatic plants, but also has the lighting effect for sightseeing.
Compared with traditional plant illumination, the LED plant illumination is advantageous in the following aspects: i) energy saving. The LED plant illumination may directly generate the light for plant with same-lumen photon, which consumes little power; ii) high efficiency. As monochromatic light, the LED can generate light waves matching the plant requirement, which cannot be achieved by traditional plant light; iii) the LED plant illumination has rich wavelength types capable of controlling the plant flowering, fruiting, plant height and nutrient contents. With the further improvement of LED plant illumination technology, it will be used for multi-layer 3D combined cultivation systems with less system heat, small space and low thermal load.